Harry Potter: El último heredero
by AmandaLane
Summary: ¿Quién es la nueva alumna de Ravenclaw? ¿Y por qué llega en sexto año y no en primero? Estas son dos de las preguntas que no dejarán de rondar por la cabeza de Harry Potter durante su sexto año, opacando, incluso, el oscuro futuro deparado por la profecía


Hello, hello, hello! :O Este es el primer fan fiction de Harry Potter que escribo en muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo (5 años ya?). Nunca subí ninguno, pero últimamente mi amor por la saga volvió, y me dieron ganas de escribir algo (más que nada por culpa de Miss Armstrong Snape). Así que... Here you go. Este primer capítulo es bastante corto, simple y demás, ya que es, después de todo, una simple introducción. Ojalá les guste, y las reviews son más que aceptadas :)

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

**Precauciones.**

Al igual que la calle contigua, aquel treinta y uno de agosto por la noche, la Telegraph Avenue se encontraba iluminada únicamente por un par de débiles farolas, cuya única utilidad era acentuar la presencia de aquella espesa neblina que parecía encontrarse en todos lados.

-Ni que fuera Londres –murmuró la mujer, mirando por la ventana de la sala de estar de su hogar.

Cerró bien la cortina, tras lo que volvió al sillón en el que había estado hasta hacía un par de minutos. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada. No necesitaba la luz; conocía esa habitación como la palma de su mano… De hecho, más que la palma de su mano, ya que nunca había aprendido quiromancia apropiadamente.

Frente a ella, se encontraba un mueble lleno de libros de distintos tamaños y colores, pero ninguno que pareciera tener menos de doscientas páginas. Junto al mueble, estaba la puerta que llevaba a la cocina, al lado de la que se encontraba una antigua chimenea, sobre la cual se hallaban varias fotografías de su esposo, su querida sobrina y ella misma. Se sonrió, levemente, al pensar en lo cambiada que estaba: Su rostro ya no era redondeado, sino que mucho más fino e, incluso, demacrado. Las ojeras ya eran prácticamente permanentes y había más arrugas de las que debiera haber a tan temprana edad. Los días sin dormir le estaban afectando… ¿Pero qué otra opción tenía? Podía llegar en cualquier momento…

En un intento de distraerse, tomó la corta varita que reposaba en el mueble y la agitó una vez, prendiendo las luces de la habitación. La agitó otra vez y una de las fotografías voló hacia ella. Se sonrió al ver como la adolescente y su esposo le sonreían, alentadoramente.

-No tengas miedo, Ann –susurró el hombre, con una débil sonrisa.

-Que gracioso que lo digas, Paul, siendo que tú estabas más asustado que yo –ironizó la mujer. Suspiró y le acarició el rostro del hombre en la fotografía.

Fue en ese mismo instante que verdes llamas aparecieron en la chimenea. Repentinamente asustada, la mujer se incorporó al instante, tomando firmemente la varita, mas sin soltar la foto. Se relajó al reconocer al alto y viejo hombre que salía de la chimenea, limpiándose las cenizas de la túnica.

-Buenas noches, Anabelle –saludó, ahora acomodándose el estrellado sombrero con una mano, y ajustándose los anteojos de medialuna con la otra-. Vine a informarte que tanto Paul como Juliet llegaron en perfectas condiciones a Grimmauld Place.

El alivio fue tanto que la bruja tuvo que dejarse caer en el asiento que tenía a sus espaldas.

-Muchísimas gracias, Albus.

-No te preocupes, fue un placer… ¿Me permites volver a insistir en que vengas con ellos?

Anabelle negó.

-No, no. Mejor me quedo aquí para cuando… cuando venga…

El hombre llamado Dumbledore la contempló fijamente con sus ojos azules, como si la analizara con la mirada.

-Lo único que ganas con eso es morir. ¿Acaso eso es lo que quieres?

Ella negó.

-Pero quiero que Juliet esté a salvo…

-Estará más a salvo si tú estás allá… Y también más tranquila, ya que estamos.

-Pero si me quedo aquí, _él_ creerá que Juliet también está acá…

-Me temo que no… -La expresión de agotamiento de la mujer cambió a espanto.- Al parecer, Voldemort tenía más mortífagos de lo previsto.

El pulso de Anabelle se aceleró, al tiempo que intentaba disimular el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda al oír el nombre al que tanto temía.

-Ya… ¿Ya sabe dónde está?

Dumbledore asintió.

-¿Ahora te decidirás a ir a Londres?

Contrariada, la mujer se puso de pié, y, aún con la foto en su otra mano, agitó su varita. Rápidamente, una maleta descendió desde el segundo piso, hacia ella. El anciano director no hizo ningún comentario respecto al porqué ya estaba preparada para marcharse, cosa que ella agradeció en su mente. Luego, el hombre sacó un puñado de polvo de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

-Oh, por favor, Dumbledore, ¿no podemos aparecernos?

-¿Y arriesgarnos a perder una ceja en medio del atlántico? No, Anabelle, prefiero los polvos Floo para estos viajes largos… -Echó un puñado de polvos a la chimenea, volviendo a generar verdes llamas al instante.- Después de ti.

Sin otra opción, Anabelle guardó su varita en el bolsillo interno de su túnica y entró a la chimenea, sujetando su maleta y la foto con firmeza.

-Número doce, Grimmauld Place –exclamó.

Girando, rápidamente, desapareció, dejando solo al mago, quien, antes de imitarla, apagó las luces con un pequeño movimiento de su varita. A continuación, entró a la chimenea y, al igual que la mujer, clamó la dirección de los cuarteles de la Orden, a la cual llegó rato después, para encontrarla en pleno movimiento. Hacía muy poco tiempo que habían vuelto a habitar la vieja casa de los Black, ya que, tras la muerte de Sirius, no estaban seguros si tendrían el derecho de seguir utilizándola.

-Hola, profesor –saludó un hombre cuyo joven rostro ya tenía arrugas y se encontraba atravesado por una cicatriz, probablemente causada por él mismo accidentalmente; la luna llena acababa de terminar.

-Buenas noches, Remus. ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Acabo de llegar, al parecer no me he perdido de mucho. Kingsley y Moody se reportaron y Tonks se encuentra en alguna parte de arriba con nuestros "invitados". Anabelle llegó poco antes que tú y subió de inmediato.

Dumbledore asintió, complacido, sin decir nada. Consciente de que el director no haría nada para cambiar esto, Remus Lupin continuó:

-Profesor… ¿Está seguro que…? –Negó.- ¿No es peligroso que esté aquí?

Albus Dumbledore sonrió.

-Me extraña, Remus, que juzgues a alguien por algo que no es su culpa –comentó, con aire divertido.

El mencionado se sonrojó.

-No la juzgo, simplemente… -Negó.- No me parece buena idea.

-Descuida, todo estará bien, estas son meras precauciones de lo que podría ocurrir… Ahora, si me disculpas, mañana empieza un nuevo año en Hogwarts y me gustaría estar descansado.

-Sí, profesor.

Sin decir nada más, Dumbledore salió de la habitación y luego de la casa, para avanzar un par de cuadras antes de girar en sí mismo y desaparecer, sin saber que, en otro continente, Lord Voldemort se encontraba a sí mismo destruyendo la desierta casa completamente, invadido por una ira que no podía ni comprender ni, mucho menos, controlar.


End file.
